Jar Of Hearts
by Alan's Only
Summary: This is a song fiction worth reading. Please enjoy. Jar of hearts, told by Severus' experiences with Lucius... But something changed in his life. Letting him be able to tell the light man "Don't come back at all" SS/HG and Major mention of SS/LM.NOT SLASH


_I do not own This song (Jar of Hearts By Christina Perri.) I also do not own Severus, Lucius, Or Hermione._

I simple one shot that came to me. I was racking my brain to figure out a couple to write to this song and I think it came out amazingly!

_Jar of hearts._

By Alan's Only

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

Severus stood by the man who just appeared out of the hearth of the fire, his black eyes widened suddenly his hands itched to reach forward and touch him, but his body stayed glued to the spot. He knew this man only had one reason to be here. _  
><em>

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

He had waited... He watched as the older gentleman had married and went away from his 'dark beauty'. Severus had been in love with this man that stood in front of him... Had been in love with this truly evil man, a love Lily's had never compared too.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

His thoughts flicked; following the older male around the school, like a lost puppy. Lily, had left him to be with another within her own house. But this man... kept him on a sting of a leash, not more then a spider's thread, but just as strong.

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Severus quivered slightly looking at him blinking away the stinging pain, swallowing the burn in his throat.__

_"I learned to live, half alive"_

Severus muttered looking at him unable to find another sentence to speak.

_And now you want me one more time_

The man moved forward embracing the pale imitation of a human; holding him to his strong body, nimble hands moved along the dark man's form trying to get though the wall of buttons. Severus still stood in shook as he let the once forgotten hands take their pleasure on him.__

_"I heard you're asking all around"_

The light haired man spoke softly holding Severus close to him their shirt's gone a muscled chest pressed to the dark hair's upon Severus pale chest.

_If I am anywhere to be found_

"That was years ago..." Severus spoke; with a look up at the male's blue eyes; which sparked softly at him, he knew that look. He knew what this man wanted. All he had ever wanted. Severus moved away his head held up in slight defiance. Some how tears had formed in Severus' eyes, tears he never wanted to spill for this dark evil man.

_"But I have grown too strong"_

Severus' voice found strong ground, almost a growl as he picked up his shirt buttoning it. A sneer appeared on his thin lips as he spoke again.

_"To ever fall back in your arms"  
><em>

The light man seemed to pale softly and only cocked his head repeating Severus' first words.

_"I've learned to live, half alive"_

Severus shook his head knowing Lucius has done more then live; he killed and enjoyed it. He enjoyed the despair he threw Severus into after he left with new bride in toe. Severus' rage seemed to boil as he spoke again,

" _And now you want me one more time"_

Lucius nodded as he looked at him finally taking in the surroundings with slight awe. This was far better then he would have expected from the dark man. It seemed like the war had taking a kind hand to him, unlike the Malfoy family. Once rich and powerful, Malfoy only had what he had saved and those where dwindling quickly but he stowed away his thoughts as he looked at the younger male. The years had changed him, for the better some would call it, but Lucius would not. As Severus opened his mouth again it would only reaffirm what he had first thought... he lost the only part of his life that he had ever really wanted to keep.__

_"It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes"<em>

Severus stocked around the room looking over the mantel at a picture hidden in shadow, he turned his black eyes burning with a new fire. A look Lucius had only seen after the he had lead the charge on the Potter house. He knew Severus was once in love with the Lily girl but he had never fully understood why. Was Severus ever really like Lucius?

_"I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises"<em>

Severus raged even more as he almost yelled the last sentence moving closer to him his eyes darker then anything ever seen, an endless void of hate. Lucius' mouth was dry as he watched the once love of his young life move in front of him, the rage and disgust palpable from the man.

_And now you're back  
><em>

Finally Severus stopped pacing and looked at him dead in the eyes as the door to the outside world opened and soft footsteps invade the room,

"_You don't get to get me back"_

Severus looked at his young wife, returning from her dinner shopping; a small baby in her arms, his child. She gave him a soft smile and rested her eyes on the lighter man and moved forward giving their child to Severus to lay down. She seemed to not take notice of him until she had taken off her outer coat and sat it down. She had not noticed him removing his wand, pointing it at the young lady; with a curse on his lips to kill the stupid little mudblood. Thundering stomps echoed in the room as his icy blue eyes flicked to Severus reentering.__

_"Who do you think you are?"_

Severus roared entering the room further, seeing his once dearest treasure pointing his wand at his honey colored wife.

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>_

Lucius stood and watched in disbelief as the younger lady took her stand next to her husband, his Severus. Before he could even utter a word the young witch had disarmed him; she spoke softly, though the rage in those amber eyes spoke of things she really wanted to say.

" Coming here and trying totear_ love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul"_

She hissed glaring at him, her arm holding her once most loved teacher, now her loving giving husband. She looked up at him as he trembled slightly moving away from her picking up the other male's wand. Lucius slowly backed away, back finding the door, his hands fumbling with the door knob; fear etched on his face.

_"Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all"<em>

Severus growled as he made the door disappear, watching Lucius fall, stumbling into the deep snow that had collected. He trembled as he watched Severus throw his wand at him, the snake head hitting him hard in the chest.__

_"Who do you think you are?"_

Lucius yelled at the male standing in the door way, how could Severus do this to him? How could he throw him out like a simple street urchin?

_"Who do you think you are?"_

Severus spoke back and spit on the ground, a simple animalistic warning to never come back. Lucius took that warning and dissaperated away from the house, never to return again..._  
><em>

_FIN_

AN: I rewrote this in hopes that Crayonbird wont post a flame hidden in CC. I am in need of a beta... I hope someone likes this story how it is for now...


End file.
